Snapes Heart Boxers
by Mrs. Remus Lupin
Summary: Something terrible happens in Hogwarts! The Weasley twins put a spell on everyone to reveal their true feels! Who likes who?


Authors Notes: WOOOO! Okay, scary I know. But I thought it was funny! Most of it is inside jokes, so you might not think it's funny. Oh well. Thanks to my friend Jamesalot and Lucifer!

Fred Weasley, George Weasley, and Lee Jordan all gathered around in a circle, their heads touching as they whispered quietly. There was a startled gasp, and a few throaty laughs. George looked away from what was below them, his eyes scanning the rough edges and hard spikes of Snape's office, before looking back down. 

"Do you think it will work?"

"Oh course, lug head, they always work!"

"Don't call me a lug head, biggersnout!"

"Biggersnout!? Why I otta'…!"

"Quiet you two!" There were two yelps as the sound of two smacks echoed through the office. "We have to get this done before we get caught."

The twins murmured their agreements, rubbing their heads. George shoved Fred out of the way. "Let me see!"

"You've been looking long enough, half wit! Not GET OUT OF MY WAY."

"GUYS!" Lee screamed at them. "STOP IT!"

"Sorry, Lee old buddy, we're just used to blowin' up toilets and all. Nothing like this." 

Fred snickered.

Lee rolled his eyes. "It's done, on the count of three. One…Two…"

All six pairs of hands gripped the cauldron "Three!" Grunting and heaving, they spilled the mixture all over Snape's desk. 

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley walked side by side down the hall. Harry groaned. 

"I hate this time of day."

"Now Harry-" Hermione gave him one of her looks. "Snape's not THAT bad. Give him a break!"

Ron looked at her as if she had grown three heads. "What in the bloody hell are you talkin' about Hermione? The man's mad I tell you! Mad!

Hermione just rolled her eyes. 

The trio walked into Potions class and stopped short at the sight of Snape drawing hearts all over with his wand, wearing nothing but boxers with heart shapes all over them and angels floating around. 

Ron gulped, Harry stared, and Hermione smiled.

"Mr. Potter! Miss Granger! Mr. Weasley! Please come in and have a seat." He smiled goofily at them, the image gave Harry the thought of Lucifer, the devil.

They sat down in their seats, staring. Harry looked about the room seeing faces ranging from amusement to fear.

Harry looked back.

Hermione's hand shot into the air, smacking Harry in the face in the process. "Sir! Sir!"

Snape smiled. "Yes Miss Granger?"

"Is it some kind of…special day today?"

"Yes, indeed! It is a VERY special day! It's TUESDAY!" Snape winked and gave them the thumbs up.

Hermione glanced at Harry, Harry glanced back.

At that moment Draco Malfoy ran into the room. "Professor Snape! Professor Snape!"

"Malfoy! You're here!" Snape swooped him up in a big hug. They waltz around the office.

Suddenly everyone in the room got up and started dancing as well.

"What is going on!?" Harry asked. He looked over at Ron.

Ron was gazing at Hermione, a lovesick look on his face. "Hermione…." She turned to look at him, and he hugged her then planted a big kiss on her lips. 

She screamed.

Harry gasped.

Snape stopped dancing with Draco and went over to Harry. Harry looked up at him in fear.

"Harry. I want to tell you something. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" 

Harry's eyes got wide and he looked over the Hermione and Ron (who were kissing wildly.)

Snape grabbed Harry and hugged him hard. "I love you Harry! Marry me! MARRY ME!"

Harry screamed loudly, then suddenly he got a sniff of the air. His eyes burned, then turned back to normal. His heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. 

"I LOVE YOU TOO PROFESSOR SNAPE!" They hugged.

Just then, Oliver Wood and Professor Lupin ran into the room and jumped on the desk. "Hello all!" They started to strip. 

All the girls in the room cheered and hooted, throwing money at them. 

When they were done, Wood and Lupin bowed (in their heart boxers) and left.

Professor McGonagall was passing by the Potions class when she heard the children laughed and cheering…

Authors Notes: Yes, I know Oliver Wood and Remus Lupin and gorgeous, don't have to tell me twice! Thanks for reading! Just something I made up on the spur of the moment! Review please ^-^ Tehee.


End file.
